Sorry?
by DeArtist
Summary: Hotch is disappointed in Jordan after she lies to the victim's family. Will she ever be able to gain his trust? Or is all hope lost? This is the second story in the "Is There Something There?" series. Takes place 2 weeks after "Welcome?"


Hey everyone! This is the second story in the on going series. If you like the story or not like it, don't be afraid to leave a review. I had a lot of fun writing the last story as well as this one. I hope that you enjoy it too. The Story . . .

Disclaimers: I do not own the Criminal Mind characters.

Is There Something There?

Story Two:

Sorry?

Hotch, Morgan, and Todd were walking from the house of the parents of the victim. Jordan was quite pleased with herself that she was able to persuade the mother to allow them to speak with the victim's sister that is until Hotch ripped her a new one. The way he towered over her and how stern his voice was made her feel so small compared to him. His tone was harsh, yet he never raised his voice, he didn't have to and that notion alone invoked intimidation.

"Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir. It won't happen again."

"No, it won't." Jordan was saved by Hotch's phone ringing, "Yes, Dave." She watched him walk away getting into the government issued Suburban. She locked eyes with Derek, who looked sorry for her.

"Just how bad did I screw up?"

"On a scale of 1-10 I'd say 6 but with Hotch I'd say 11."

"That bad? I was just trying to help us solve the case. I didn't mean~"

"I know. Just try to stay on his good side for now. I'll talk to him for you."

"Thank you, Derek." The ride back to the station was a long and quiet one until Garcia called Derek. They swapped information and participated in their flirtatious banter. Under normal circumstances Jordan would have been humored by the two but right now she felt like she shot herself in the foot and had no bandages. She stared out of the window her hand resting on her temple berating herself. She glanced at Hotch quickly in the rearview mirror his cold stern eyes planted to the road. She sighed looking back out of the window of the SUV.

Hotch switched lanes as he looked at Jordan in the rearview mirror and saw that she was torturing herself. Her actions were inexcusable the BAU depended on the trust of the victims' families. What if the family found out that Jordan was an only child? Then all of BAU agents look like a band of liars. Trust was hard to come by as it was, why would she make matters more difficult? Is that the way she got ahead in counter- terrorism? He felt that maybe he was a little too harsh but she needed to know the severity of the situation. You can't play with people's emotions. He looked back at her and they locked eyes for a brief moment when she quickly dropped her gaze to her lap. He sighed definitely feeling like an ogre but some things can not be helped.

Hotch pulled the large Suburban up to the station cutting the engine. Morgan was up and out of the vehicle before either Todd or Hotch unbuckled their seatbelts. There was a quiet tension radiating from the two, he glanced back at her before getting out of the car. She shook her head as she followed him to the building, he held the door open for her as they entered in single file heading to their specified area. Jordan went to a corner preparing the press release Hotch ordered her to get ready. Hotch watched her a moment before exiting the room.

"Is everything okay?" Jordan looked up to see Rossi taking a seat beside her. The older man had taken a liking to the young woman, who had an ambitious streak. She looked over at him a slight bit of defeat in her eyes.

"Yeah, I think so but I might have blew it though."

"How so?"

"Well . . . when we went to interview the family of the victim, the mother was completely shut-down and we really needed to talk to the sister. So I made up a story to convince the mother to let us talk to her. She let us talk with the younger sibling but once we were outside Hotch chewed me out." Rossi winced shaking his head at her. "I mean I understand where he's coming from and under normal circumstances I wouldn't have done it but I guess I was just really trying to impress him. Show him my ingenuity but I only really succeeded in embarrassing myself. I just feel like I can't win for losing with him."

"Well . . . a lot of what we do is based on trust, so lying to the victim's family is never good but I understand why you did it." Jordan grinned at him, "I'll talk to him for you."

"Thanks, Rossi." She looked back down at her papers then back at him, "You know Rossi, you have a knack for always making me feel better. Thank you."

"No problem, kiddo." he gave her shoulder a small squeeze as he left to help Reid with the maps. Jordan looked up when Hotch called her name.

"Jordan, I'm ready for you to release the report are you finished with it?"

"In one moment sir, I'm finishing the last sentence."

"Good. I need to look at it when you've completed it."

"Sir?"

"I need to comb over what you've written. Give it to me when it's done." She looked at him in unbelief before she recovered her barring.

"Yes, sir." she went back to writing, shaking her head in irritation trying to control the anger that began to boil inside of her. Hotch watched her to gage her reaction before turning to leave. Morgan watched the scene from the corner and felt that Hotch was going too far. He followed Aaron into the hall calling out,

"Hotch?" The tall brooding man turned to his co-worker and friend,

"Yes? Have you all come across breakthrough in the case?"

"Not yet, but we're working on it."

"Then what is this about?"

"Jordan. I think you need to lighten up."

"Morgan, you saw what she did."

"Yeah, it wasn't cool but she did what she thought she had to for the team. Just like any of us would. Yeah, she didn't go about it the right way but she tried to get results."

"The BAU will not tolerate that type of behavior, these families are trusting us to be honest with them."

"Hotch, I know that. All I'm saying is~"

"I will do what I think is best for this team. I'll take what you said into account." With that Hotch continued walking to his destination, with Morgan watching him leave. Derek shook his head as he went back into the work area.

*****

Emily was getting dressed preparing to become the bait for the obnoxious pig, Viper. She definitely was not looking for to seeing the animal. It would not be so bad if she had back up. There was a knock on the locker room door.

"I'm decent." Hotch popped his head in making sure that she was dressed. He entered fully taking in her appearance. She looked beautiful in club clothes much different from her typical attire around the office and in the field.

"You ready?"

"Almost." She said leaning over as she put an earring in her ear.

"Again, I appreciate you, for doing this for the team. I know that this was not an easy or comfortable decision for you. I just wanted you to know that it's appreciated."

"It's not a problem sir. But of course . . ." Emily trailed off looking at Hotch, who frowned,

"What? What is it?"

"Just how long are you planning to keep Jordan in the dog house?"

"Until she can prove herself. She lied to the victim's family." She winced at his words, "What?"

"How do you expect her to prove herself if you don't give her the opportunity?" Hotch was quiet not really sure now that he thought about it, he relented,

"What did you have in mind?"

"Let Jordan join me when I talk to Viper. She's gorgeous and I know that she could get his attention. If he has two girls to impress he might make a mistake."

"Are you sure?" She nodded her head, "You are aware that you're assuming responsibility for her actions tonight in the field."

"Yes, sir. I believe in her."

"Okay, she can go with you but keep in mind your putting yourself on the line."

"I know, sir. I know that she can do this."

"I'll find her."

Hotch walked out of the Females Locker room back into their area in the station. He found Jordan in the corner looking over victim photographs writing down notes. Jordan felt someone looming over her casting a shadow over her notes. She looked up into the stern eyes of Aaron Hotchner and her nerves were instantly rattled. She swallowed her throat suddenly becoming dry but she tried her best to remain placid.

"Sir?" she said straighten up in her seat.

"You will be joining Prentiss in the field tonight when she talks to Viper. You are to assist in finding out any and everything about what the unsub could have potentially learned from Viper that would aid him in abducting young women. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"The female locker room is around the corner but keep this in mind while you are in the field tonight. Prentiss is putting her butt on the line for you and you are representing this team. You are a reflection of all of us. What you do and what you say is a reflection of the BAU, and Prentiss believes in you and I trust her judgement."

"Sir, I won't disappoint you."

"For your sake I hope not." With that he left the room meeting with the police chief of the station who needed a word with him. Rossi overheard the whole conversation he approached Jordan. The young agent looked slightly baffled as she collected her belongings. Rossi placed a hand on her back to calm her.

"You'll do fine. I believe in you too."

"At least someone does." she said giving a Rossi a small smile. She walked toward the locker room. Rossi had enough of how harsh Aaron was treating her, he walked around the corner finding the younger agent speaking with the police chief.

"Hotch a word?"

"Excuse me." He followed David into their area. "Yes."

"Don't you think you're being a little too harsh on Jordan?"

"She lied. That's a breach of trust. It makes me wonder what else has she done to get ahead, in the name of this team."

"You forget you were a fresh hotshot once trying to impress your boss, me at the time. All I'm saying is ease up a little. This is her third case and she only had J.J for two days before she was thrown to the wolves."

"Its not that I'm trying to be deliberately evil to her she just has to understand the significance of her actions."

"Trust me Aaron, she does." He gave Hotch's arm a firm pat before going to join Reid and Morgan at the board. Rossi's words sunk into the younger man as he turned to find the chief, when Emily and Jordan emerged from the locker room. Both of the women were stunning and ready to break hearts. Hotch swallowed a lump that formed in his throat as the ladies made their way to him.

"We're ready." Emily said looking up at Hotch he nodded then turned his attention to Jordan, who was looking everywhere but at him.

"Remember what I told you."

"Yes, sir." She said giving a strong nod and they headed to the club to approach Viper, the scumbag.

*****

The case was solved and everything was safe, as the Behavioral Analysis Unit arrived back in Quantico, VA. Hotch was sitting at his desk finishing up the last of his paper work when Jordan knocked popping her head into the door.

"Jordan, come in and close the door behind you." she did as she was instructed handing Aaron her report. "Have a seat." He came around the desk leaning against it peering into her eye capturing her with an intense gaze. She returned the look refusing to be intimidated although she was, the way he was looking at her made her feel as if she was right outside victim's family house again but she refused to show it.

"Sir?"

"Jordan, Prentiss informed me that you were excellent in the field tonight and that you carried yourself well. She was right to believe in you, and you paid off well. Also, it was you who suggested the unsub knew the victim, even when everyone was against you. You held firmly to your reasoning and you were right. Again, I commend you on your efforts; however, let me make one thing clear lying will not be tolerated in the BAU. We strive to maintain integrity within our ranks."

"Yes sir, it will not happen again. I don't know what came over me I just want to show you that I could handle this position. I know that I am capable of the liaison position of the BAU, and whatever it takes to prove to you and the others that I am suited for the job I will do." He smiled at her before looking away.

"I was like you when I first got into the BAU trying to prove myself but the main thing is doing your best and trusting your team. Jordan, you are a part of this team, relax with that thought."

"I will try sir. You all have this connection with one another that it's kind of hard to just force my way in."

"You don't have to force anything. As you saw tonight the team cares for you. Not only did Prentiss come to your defense but Rossi and Morgan. They spoke up for you because they believe in you. Believe in us." She blushed at what was revealed to her turning to look away. "To show you that you are apart of this team, you have the green light again but do not make me regret it."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." She beamed at him barely able to contain herself. He smirked at her excitement. He walked around his desk placing his things in his briefcase.

"Jordan are you prepared to leave?"

"Yes sir?"

"Good then I will escort you out."

"Thank you sir, let me grab my things."

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed that. Please leave a Review.

~DeArtist~


End file.
